Obsequios regalados y la Ley del Hielo
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: La idea era pasar una Navidad todos juntos, una de las pocas reuniones en las que todos pudieron haber asistido, mas Yamato no contaba con descubrir que su propia novia no tenía consideración con ningún regalo. [Para Soraiiro; Intercambio Navideño del foro "Proyecto 1-8" ¡Felices Fiestas!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

¡Feliz Navidad tardía! Aquí con el Intercambio Navideño 2015 del foro Proyecto 1-8. Mi amiga secreta es... ¡ **Soraiiro**! Ojalá esto te guste, creo que lo he tergiversado mucho la idea inicial pero espero que igual sea algo agradable. Espero que a las demás Mimatas (y a las no muy) les guste igualmente.

Las características eran:

 _"100% **Taiora**. Que Discutan por algo en la festividad, que Sora lo agrande y ella tenga finalmente la culpa de toda la discusión. No puede siempre Tai tener la culpa de las cosas malas que suceden. Aparte, ya vimos que ahora piensa antes de actuar. Quiero que Sora haga méritos por recuperar a Tai."_

Como esta es la segunda opción yo opté por la tercera opción, que era con el **Mimato**.

 **Summary:** La idea era pasar una Navidad todos juntos, una de las pocas reuniones en las que todos pudieron haber asistido, mas Yamato no contaba con descubrir que su propia novia no tenía consideración con ningún regalo.

* * *

 **Obsequios regalados y la Ley del Hielo**

* * *

Un veintitrés de Diciembre no era el mejor día para hacer compras, por supuesto que no. La nieve cubría las calles y el frío golpeaba con fuerza sus sonrojadas mejillas, lo mismo que en su rojiza nariz.

Pero de otra no quedaba. La castaña por culpa de una gran tormenta, había retrasado su vuelo y no tuvo tiempo de hacer las compras puesto que la idea era llegar el veintidós y hacer las compras en Japón, como ella deseaba.

Mimi Tachikawa jaló a Yamato Ishida del brazo para hacerlo entrar a una tienda, aunque él no quisiera, aunque él no tuviese el tiempo, aunque él tuviese que irse a otro lado. Aunque tuviese millones y millones de razones por las cuales él no debería estar la princesa caprichosa ignoraría todo eso y haria lo que quisiera.

Mimi como toda princesa tenía mucho más que que un bonito cabello y buena ropa. Tenía el condenado carácter de toda una _Himedere_ y _de_ reina autoritaria y loca como la de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, si lo deseaba.

La hija única de los Tachikawa lo hizo esperar, sentado mientras ella hablaba con la vendedora. Sabía que pensaba comprar un pantalón y una blusa para Sora, una falda y una camisa de lana para Hikari, y para Miyako un sombrero (más bonito que el que tenía) y un vestido corto y según la chica, _sensual_. Ya que Miyako no era una persona muy...de ese estilo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba pensando algo así, ¡como si le importara! Aburrido de estar esperando y ya de las compras navideñas (que las había hecho ya hace una semana para todos sus amigos y familia) sacó su celular de su bolsillo, viendo que tenía un mensaje de Taichi.

" _¿Qué tal soportando la Dictadura Tachikawa?"_

Una sonrisa medio forzada le salió al rubio.

" _No tan mal como en el ReinadoTakenouchi."_

Dejó de leer mensajes cuando la voz de la castaña atrajo su atención.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué hermoso vestido! ¿Cuánto vale?

Yamato abrió los ojos.

 _«¡No! ¡No! ¡No!»_

—¡Yamato, Yamato!

—¡Estoy, estoy! —gritó el rubio, con la voz adormilada. —¿Qué sucedió?

Mimi tenía los labios fruncidos, pero no cuando se sacaba una de esas fotos raras, los tenía como cuando se molestaba.

—Te quedaste dormido —de paso se cruzó de brazos, enviándole una dura mirada.

—No es cierto —se defendió el rubio, tallándose uno de sus ojos a medida que se levantaba del sofá. —¿Ya terminaste? —ella asintió. —Vamos —la tomó de la mano para empezar a caminar saliendo finalmente de la tienda.

—¿Ya tienes mi regalo, Yamato? —preguntó la castaña, con una sonrisa que el rubio calificó como gatuna.

—Ya te vas a enterar —el rubio le apretó la mejilla izquierda, sonriendo de medio lado. —No seas ansiosa.

Los preparativos para la cena navideña y los regalos eran un tema que Mimi Tachikawa tenía que estar enterada sí o sí.

Se había enterado y además, empeñado, en acompañar a Koushiro y Jou para los regalos ajenos (salvo los suyos porque tanto Yamato como Sora la distrajeron de esa tarea) ya que ella pensaba que no iban a hacer buenos presentes, y regalarían cosas muy _ñoñas_ y aburridas.

Yamato sólo esperaba que las malditas compras terminaran rápidamente y poder meterse a su casa.

¿Cómo es que a él le tocó hacer las compras con su novia? ¡Había visto que compraba su regalo! ¡Y él sin saberlo! ¡Ella echándole casi para que no espiara!

Así no se podía.

 **…..**

Ya, pasadas las doce de la noche, era finalmente veinticinco de Diciembre: Navidad, ¿dónde? En un bello departamento alquilado por todo el grupo.

Agradeció que la cena navideña hubiese salido perfecta, ¡por fin! Había sido una cena agradable y divertida para todos, sin ningún inconveniente. Ya que afortunadamente Taichi no apareció por la cocina, Mimi se aburrió de ayudar y Daisuke no actuó como un niño queriendo lamer cucharas acarameladas.

—¡Es hora de repartir los regalos! —la voz de Miyako inundó el departamento.

—¿No sería mejor abrirlos mañana en el desayuno? —preguntó Ken, observando a su novia con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—No, mejor ahora...así nos decepcionamos rápido de los regalos, y Mimi puede cambiar el de nosotros a primera hora de la mañana o regalárselos a alguien más…

—¿Qué…? —Yamato observó fijamente al moreno al escucharle, para luego pasar su mirada a la castaña.

—¡No es nada, Taichi dice tonterías! —se defendió Mimi, algo alterada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sora les llamó la atención para ir la cocina. Algunos decidieron ir a los dormitorios.

—Eres un idiota, Taichi —le dijo Sora, lo suficientemente bajo mientras le daba unos empujones al moreno.

—¡Yo que sabía! Como sea, ¿no deberian irse ellos a otro lado? ¡Este lugar no es tan grande! —siseó éste, para luego desaparecer de la habitación.

 **…..**

—¿C-Cómo es…?

—¡No es lo que crees! —gritó Mimi, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. —Taichi está molesto y…

—¿Cambiaste algo que te regalé? —interrumpió abruptamente el rubio, levantando apenas su brazo para luego señalarle. —La pulsera que te di.

—Emh —Mimi pestañeó, y con cierta duda alzó su brazo para que el rubio notara su pulsera.

—No es la que yo te di… ¿y la que yo te regalé?

Mimi respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—¡La cambié!

Yamato la soltó rápidamente, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, primero lo obligaba a acompañarle a hacer todas las compras navideñas a último momento (sin pedirle su opinión) y ahora se entera de ésto…

—¿Por qué la cambiaste?

—No me gustaba…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te gustaba?

—No quería que te enojaras…

—...Como ahora, ¿verdad?

—Sí…¡pero exageras! ¡Además nunca me regalas las cosas que me gustan! —gritó la castaña, tratando de defenderse para no sentirse atacada. —Ni siquiera me quisiste acompañar ayer a las compras, y la otra vez me gritaste por la comida…

¿Ahora le estaba echando en cara cosas que _ni venían al cuento_? ¿Él tenía la culpa?

Yamato respiró profundamente y dio media vuelta, encarando hacia las escaleras.

Mimi se quedó perpleja, ¿eso había sido todo…? ¿Había ganado ella?

—¡Oye, no me puedes dejar así! —ella estaba hecha una furia, él gélido.

Él sólo quería una explicación, razonable y una disculpa; y Mimi lo volvió todo en un drama.

 **…..**

—¡Me hizo la ley del hielo, la ley del hielo! ¿Lo pueden creer? —murmuró Mimi, en una tristeza absoluta mientras se abrazaba a la pelirroja, quién le acariciaba el cabello.

—Bueno, Mimi ha sido en parte tu culpa —dijo la pelirroja mientras jugaba con el cabello ajeno.

—¡No, fue de Taichi! Por abrir la bocota.

—Bueno, eso también —dijo Hikari, sonriendo levemente, en una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

—Qué hermoso veinticinco que tenemos —murmuró la chica de cabellos morados, apoyando su cabeza contra la mesa, casi doblando sus anteojos.

—¿Aún estás triste porque Ken se tuvo que ir antes…? —preguntó Hikari, cautelosa como siempre.

—¡Por supuesto! Iba a ser nuestra primera Navidad juntos! ¡Y qu-quedó arruinada! ¡Él se tuvo que ir con sus padres!

—Bueno, entiende. Su familia vive lejos y se han de sentir solos, Miyako…

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —murmuró la chica de cabello morado, a regañadientes. Para luego pasar su mirada a la castaña. —¿Cómo te disculparás con Yamato?

Mimi se quedó en silencio y bajó un poco la mirada.

—¿Esperar a que él se disculpe...?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Te va a mandar al Diablo, pero con más razón.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea, Mimi.

La castaña se apretó fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo los regaños de las tres chicas.

—¡Está bien, está bien! L-Lo voy a solucionar —y dicho aquello se levantó de su asiento, siendo soltada por la Takenouchi. —Quisiera volver a ser una niña…

Las otras chicas sonrieron levemente, levantándose de sus camas.

—Yo quisiera ser hija única pero no conté con esa suerte —murmuró la chica de gafas, poniendo luego sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de Hikari.

 **…..**

Mimi respiró profundamente. Y tocó tres veces la puerta, esperando que saliera Yamato o algunos de los chicos. Mientras su mano derecha palmeaba con suavidad el bolso que colgaba sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo no estaba en ninguno de los dos dormitorios donde descansaban los chicos.

—Fíjate si no anda de ermitaño en el sótano —le dijo el hermano del rubio, mientras reía un poco. —Y trata de ser más… —Takeru pegó su lengua contra su paladar, pensativo. —Comprensiva, ¡nos vemos! —y antes de que la Tachikawa le reprochara cualquier cosa éste le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Afortunadamente Takeru no se equivocaba, Yamato estaba en el sótano, tocando un solo en un ukelele viejo y que antes estuvo lleno de polvo.

—Yamato —le llamó, acercándose con cierta duda. Él estaba sentado sobre un viejo parlante, éste apenas notó su presencia hasta que la castaña le diera un cierto golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él de manera arisca.

—¿No me vas a hablar? —preguntó Mimi, con aquella carita de niña triste que usaba con sus padres.

—No —sin embargo, debía recordar que no funcionaba con Yamato.

—¡Pero si ya me hablaste!

—Y yo no quiero hablar, Mimi. No estoy de humor.

El rubio se levantó de su sitio pero antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta la castaña le tomó firmemente del brazo.

—Eres un tonto odioso…

—¿Un tonto? —el Ishida estaba casi crispando de los nervios. —¿Eres tú la que no valora nuestra relación y yo soy el odioso? ¿Y tonto? ¿Cuántos regalos has cambiado? ¿O regalado?

—¿Que no la valoro…? —Mimi le miró, inaudita. Rápidamente abrió el bolso que traía consigo, sacando una caja. —Mira, ésto lo traje para que lo vieras… —y dicho aquello le alcanzó aquella pequeña caja.

El joven Ishida miró la caja, indeciso, mas lo tomó entre sus manos. Abriendo la tapa para ver el contenido.

El bajista de Knife of Day pudo notar que en esa pequeña cajita había unos viejos boletos, una pulsera desgastada, una flor disecada, una vieja púa que le pertenecía y un anillo también viejo con unos tonos turquesa.

—No...no sabía que tenías guardado esto… —Yamato sentía las orejas calientes mientras guardaba el anillo sobre la cajita.

—Sé que no es la gran cosa —musitó ella, en voz baja. —Pero son las cosas que más me recuerdan a ti…

Yamato sonrió levemente, sin mucho ánimo.

—Así que, si sigues enojado conmigo —tragó saliva, con cierta fuerza. —Lo entiendo…

—Quisiera que no volvieras a devolver o cambiar algún regalo mío o de los demás.

Mimi se apretó los labios, como queriendo protestar; no obstante asintió con la cabeza.

—Y que no me exijas que te acompañe a todas las tiendas que vayas.

Mimi se dio cuenta que tendría que hacer mucho mérito para ser perdonada por Yamato Ishida.

Aunque para Yamato, ella ya estaba perdonada, ¿pero qué daño hacía tener él el control alguna vez?

—Tampoco me preguntes cómo te queda algo.

—¿Te puedo preguntar al menos si el color me queda bien?

—Eso podría ser.

—Uh, quiero ser devuelta una niña…

Yamato sonrió de lado, entre sarcástico y casi ególatra.

—Bienvenida a la realidad, Tachikawa. Aquí vas a tener que pelear por lo que quieras y por mí.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡Ya!, siento si es un final raro, no quería terminarlo en una frase. Espero que nuevamente sea del agrado general. Y siento, Soraiiro si faltó más a Mimi haciendo méritos, quería basarme en el capítulo de Friends donde Ross se entera que Rachel cambia los regalos que le dan porque lo veo tan de Mimi eso xD Pensaba poner un flashback de una antigua cena pero lo saqué, varias cosas fue cambiando y sacando por lo que ahora debe leerse raro, hasta pensé en hacer doble capítulo pero conociéndome no lo iba a terminar.

Una aclaración, _Himedere_ es similar a las tsunderes, sin embargo éstas quieren ser tratadas como princesas.


End file.
